Safe to love
by schoolmouse33
Summary: Dawn wants to enter the school talent show, but can't find the right song, does Paul have anything to do with it. songfic oneshot. contains ikarishipping and some contest, poke, and oldrivalshipping.


**schoolmouse aka. Ari: Yes, I finally have written a pokemon fanfic.**

**Drew: Yea, but after waiting a year and you aren't very good with it either, you're characters are probably OOC, there's probably grammar issues, the story doesn't flow, the form isn't good...**

**(Ari hides in a corner)**

**May: Look what you did Drew, you made her lose whatever little confidence she had to begin with.**

**(Ari becomes even smaller in the corner)**

**Misty: That didn't help May.**

**May: Sorry Ari.**

**Ari: That's okay May, Drew is probably right though.**

**Dawn: No need to worry Ari, your story is very good.**

**Ari: That's for the readers/reviewers to decide Dawn, but thanks anyways, before you read, here's a disclaimers and notes:**

**May: First, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon, it belongs to people in Japan**

**Leaf: Second, schoolmouse33 doesn't own the songs used in this songfic, they belong to other people**

**Dawn: Third, schoolmouse33 doesn't own the phrase of Leafy Oak, it belongs to ImperfectWonderland.**

**Misty: Lastly, the songfic is in Dawn's POV, til the last few sentences where there is no one's POV**

**Ari: Thanks girls, have a cookie (girls take cookie), enjoy the story.**

* * *

**_Monday (4 days before talent show)_**

"Dawn, wake up or you'll be late for school!"

I woke up to the sound of my mom shouting, the start of a regular school day. I quickly got out of bed knowing I'd have to show up at school early. I changed into a flowy pink and silver polka dot tank top with a white cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans and silver flats with bows on the front. I quickly put my hair into a fish tail braid on the side and grabbed my pink and navy backpack before heading downstairs.

"Morning mom, can't stay for breakfast this morning, I promised the girls I'd met up with them at school early, I have to play the peace keeper or one of the boys will wind up in the hospital again," I quickly said as I grabbed a homemade muffin before heading out the door.

"Okay Dawn, have a good day!" mom quickly shouted before I went outside.

I quickly made it to school less than ten minutes, I live a couple blocks from school which is convenient especially when I have to play peace keeper between the girls and the guys in the mornings. I reached the front of the school and found Leaf sitting on the steps reading her book as usual.

"Hey Leaf, what book are ya reading this time," I joked as I made my way to the front steps of the school. Leaf is constantly reading one book or another and would finish one almost every single day.

Leaf looked up and smiled as I made it to the stairs, "surprising the same one as yesterday, I didn't get to finish it since Oak and Ash kept texting me constantly yesterday about some stupid argument the two were having and they wanted to know who I thought was right. Then I had to go over to Misty's house and work on that one project for English, so I didn't get a chance to finish my book, it's the second book in the Kane's Chronicles Series, and it's so good," Leaf said happily as she put her book away.

I started eating my muffin on the steps and then noticed Misty and May walking up. "Morning May, did you finish the history questions that are due today?" I asked still eating.

"Yea, took forever though, those stupid questions kept me up til midnight," May grumbled as she sat a step lower than Leaf.

"Dawn, you gonna sign up for the talent show on Friday?" Misty asked as she leaned against the stair railing.

I sighed, "I don't know, I was considering it, but I don't think I'm that talented to enter," I said uncertainly.

"Dawn, you should, you have a really good singing voice, the best out of all of us," May said.

"I'm with May on this" Misty piped up.

"Ditto" Leaf chimed.

*RRRIINNNGGG*

"We better get to home room before you know who shows up," I said knowingly, "especially you Leaf since Gary and Ash ruined your precious reading time."

Leaf gave me an annoyed look before walking off to her locker. After I got my stuff for my first two classes, I made my way to homeroom to find the girls in their spots.

*RRRRIIINNNNGGGG*

The girls and I started chatting amongst ourselves til we heard someone behind us.

"Hello ladies, how was your weekend?" Gary slyly asked as he snuck up on us.

"Mine was good until yesterday," Leaf retorted while glaring at him, "you prevented me from finishing my book."

"You'll finish it today just like you do with any other book, so you wanna hang lat…" Gary started saying.

"No!" Leaf snapped as she turned back to her book.

Meanwhile Ash and Misty were talking nicely until Ash made a dumb comment about something or other and got hit on the head by Misty's mallet. Drew started talking to May but kept calling her other months of the year which made her mad and started their usual name war.

I silently sighed, "Some things never change," I thought as I saw everyone having their silly arguments.

I switched my attention to Paul who was sitting in the desk next to me with the same grouchy look on his face.

"Morning Paul, how was your weekend?" I asked.

"Hn, Troublesome," Paul replied without even looking at me.

I silently sighed again, Paul never says anything to me, I've tried for years and got him to talk a few times, but it was rare and ever since I tried, I got nicknamed troublesome. It was annoying for the first few years, but I eventually became immune to it and stopped blowing up every time he called me that. Although I wished as the years went by that he would be a little bit nicer. It's hard to have a crush on a person who acts like a statue and with that thought I blushed slightly.

*RRRIIIINNNNGGGG*

Everyone went to their first class, as I left homeroom I saw that Leaf was still ignoring Gary, Misty finally stopped hitting Ash, and May was still arguing with Drew, which of course is what he wanted because he loved to get May riled up because he thought it was cute. I've told May this multiple times but she doesn't believe me. With that thought, I finally headed to Algebra to suffer Math; it's too early in the morning for that subject I complained to myself.

Surprisingly, my morning went by fast which was weird since it was Monday. When the bell rang for lunch, May pulled me out of my seat in history and dragged me down to the cafeteria.

"May, will you please slow down, the food isn't going anywhere," I complained as I was having a hard time keeping pace with May and trying not to fall flat on my face.

"We have to hurry, they're having chicken alfredo and I don't want to miss out," May replied as she kept walking/running towards the cafeteria still dragging me behind her.

After meeting up with Leaf and Misty, we got our food and headed to our usual table. The guys eventually found their way to the table as well. I looked around the table, Ash and May were pigging out with Misty and Drew making comments about their bad eating habits. Gary was talking to Leaf constantly while eating his food. Leaf was reading her book, eating, and ignoring Gary all at the same time. I never understood how she could multitask so well, especially with the loud noise of the cafeteria and Gary talking up a storm. Finally, I saw Paul eating his food silently with a look of disgust on his face as he was watching everyone else. I then turned to my salad and ate while working on homework.

The rest of my day went by fairly quick just as the morning had been and before I knew it, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. The girls and I left art, and headed to the front entrance to go home. Ash, Gary, and Drew were outside waiting for the girls so they could walk home with them, I knew the only reason they were waiting was so that they could annoy them in some form or another to get their attention, it always is the case.

Before I went outside, I suddenly remembered that I forgot to grab my history book for the questions we have to answer for the homework and I made my way back inside. I came back out and started heading home so I could start thinking of a song to sing for the talent show. As I was thinking of what song I should pick, I heard the faint sound of a guitar in the park that lies on the path between school and home. I decided to investigate and follow the sound, at the end of the trail, I saw that Paul was playing the guitar on a bench nearby.

I started walking toward him, "I didn't know you played guitar," I said to Paul as I came into his view. I've known him for years, but never knew he played.

"Hn, I always did, but no one ever knew," he replied as he went back to strumming his guitar.

"You sound really good, ever considered playing for the talent show?" I asked standing next to him.

"No, I don't like to play for stuff like that, I just play for my enjoyment alone," he gruffly replied as he kept strumming.

"Do you want me to leave then?" I asked bluntly since he said he played for his enjoyment alone, but I wanted to stay and listen, he sounded really good.

"You can stay if you want, I don't care," he said a tad bit softer but still gruffly all the same.

I decided to stay and sit next to him on the bench, for the next few minutes I just sat and listened to him play while looking around the park.

"You don't have to act gruff constantly you know, why not loosen up every once in a while?" I asked as I touched his shoulder gently to get my point across.

He flinched under my touch and blushed slightly, "it's just how I am, get used to it," he said as he shook my hand off his shoulder.

"I've got to go home, bye troublesome," he said as he took his backpack and guitar with him.

I sighed sadly, "Paul, why do you always run away from showing emotion." With that thought, I got up and headed home thinking about what happened in the park. I just wish Paul would confess his feelings for me, I know they exist, but he keeps them hidden. As I continued walking home, part of a song popped into my head.

_Little rush then you run_

_Tell me you want me but_

_Too busy acting tough_

_Just a touch and you're gone_

_Swear that you need me here_

_But you give in to fear_

I finally reached home a few minutes later and after telling mom I was home; I went upstairs to my room to work on homework, but it was difficult because my mind kept wandering back to Paul. After struggling for hours, I finally finished and went to bed with thoughts of Paul still in my mind.

* * *

**_Tuesday (3 days before talent show)_**

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I did the night before and changed into a light blue sundress that went a bit below the knee, white sandals, and my hair in a low pony tail. I ate breakfast with mom and then left for school.

"Bye Dawn, have a good day," mom called before I left the house.

By the time I got to school, I saw the whole gang was already there waiting but something felt off. No one was arguing, in fact everyone besides Paul sat in couples, Ash whispered something to Misty that made her giggle and they were holding hands. Leaf sat on the steps reading another book with Gary one step above her with his arms draped over her shoulders and his chin resting on her head looking down. Finally May was sitting next to Drew with a rose in her hair given by Drew with her head leaning on his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

I was shocked, I knew everyone was crushing on each other, but I didn't think they would get together all at once. I also felt a bit ticked off that the girls didn't text me that they got together with their crush.

I finally made it to the steps, "did I miss something from yesterday?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh…we finally got together," May answered as she sat up with a smile.

"When did this happen?" I asked more curious.

"The guys, excluding Paul here, met up on Saturday and started teasing each other about their crushes on us and agreed that they would ask us out if the other two did the same," Misty answered.

"Now we're couples," Leaf finished as she put her book away.

I smiled, "congrats you guys, took you long enough though," I joked.

"Have you figured out what song you're singing for the talent show yet?" May asked.

"No, I still can't think of the right song," I said frustrated.

"You'll figure it out, better hurry though, auditions are after school today," Leaf said concerned.

*RRRIIINNNNGGGG*

Everyone who sat on the steps stood up. "We better head to home room," Ash said, "I don't want another detention for being late."

The three couples left together leaving me and Paul on the steps. I then noticed that Paul had his usual emotionless face, but his eyes screamed sad. I headed to homeroom wondering what was wrong with Paul.

Today seemed to go by more slowly for me, I couldn't get myself over the look of sadness in Paul's eyes.

"Ms. Berlitz, what happened in the Act I scene V of Romeo and Juliet?" Mr. Boltwood asked as I snapped out of my thoughts.

Crap, I don't remember, I didn't really focus on reading the play last night because my mind was distracted, "Ummmm…..," I started saying and thankfully the bell rang. Saved by the bell I thought as I sighed in relief, I then gathered my stuff and headed to the courtyard, I wanted to try to figure out what song I wanted to sing for the talent show.

When I got there, I saw Paul sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. That set off a warning bell in my head, I wonder what's wrong, he never shows himself as upset like this let alone in public. I decided to see what was wrong and made my way over to him.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

Paul looked up at me, "I've been better," he said as he sat up.

"I noticed you that you seemed different from your usual demeanor this morning, anything happen?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he just stared at the courtyard and after a few minutes, I figured he wouldn't tell me, so I started standing.

"It's the anniversary of my mom's death," he said before I fully stood up. I sat back down and waited for him to continue.

"Today always gets me depressed, after she died, the family kind of fell apart," Paul answered in a monotone. "My dad died a few months after cause he couldn't take the thought of her gone or in other words he died of a broken heart, now it's just Reggie and me."

I understood perfectly how Paul felt; I feel the same way when the anniversary of my dad's death comes around each year. I felt sorry for Paul, he lost both of his parents a few months apart, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have mom.

I then hugged Paul out of empathy and after overcoming shock from the hug, he surprising returned it. They I suddenly heard someone talking nearby and Paul jumped out of the hug, grabbed his backpack, and started to leave.

"Paul, where are you going?" I asked following and touched his shoulder when I caught up to him.

"Just leave me alone troublesome," he said gruffly as he shook off my hand.

"Paul, please wait, don't….," I started saying.

Paul turned around before I could finish, "just leave me alone!" Paul whispered harshly, and walked back into school.

After he left, I went back to the bench to keep thinking of a song, but I couldn't keep my mind off replay of what just happened. Oh Paul, I thought sadly before turning back to my thoughts on music.

After open hour was done I went to history and tried to focus on Mrs. Ryan but I couldn't, my mind wandered everywhere else. May tried to get my attention a few times, but stopped after seeing I wasn't really with it.

*RRRRRIIINNNGGGG*

I made my way to the cafeteria with May; thankfully I wasn't dragged this time. After getting my food, I made my way back to the table. It was weird seeing my friends as couples, but I could live with it, it was nice to see them together. May noticed that I was still out of it because and I had a distant look to my face as I stared at my food and picked at it with my fork.

"Dawn, are you sure you're okay, in History you looked like you were far away, anything wrong?" May asked. After May said that, all attention turned on me.

"I'm fine May; I just got a bad grade on my English quiz," I lied flawlessly as I started to eat. The last thing I wanted to happen was for the girls to find out Paul yelled at me. It would probably cause an ugly incident and I didn't want to get Paul involved since he was already having a tough day.

Misty didn't looked convinced, "are you sure that's all it was?" she questioned suspiciously.

Rats, why did lying have to be so hard when it came to Misty, curse her sense to find out lies when people tell them.

"That's all it was Misty, I was hoping I did good on the quiz, but it turned out I flunked it," I lied again.

It looked like she didn't believe me, but dropped the subject and went back to talking to Ash.

The rest of the day dragged on for me, my mind was tripping over Paul and the talent show. I just couldn't focus for the life of me, it was really annoying. Thankfully I didn't see Paul for the rest of the day after lunch, I was afraid to provoke him into yelling at me again and I wanted to give him space.

The last bell finally rang meaning it was time for me to audition for the talent show. After I said bye to the girls, I made my way to the auditorium. Thankfully, I discovered I was the last person to audition meaning the auditorium would be empty. My name was finally called and I made my way on stage.

"What do you plan to do for the talent show?" Ms. Rogers asked.

"I'm going to sing," I answered as I got in place.

"What song do you plan to sing?" Ms. Rogers asked.

I gave a sheepishly look, "I don't know yet, is it possible to sing a verse of a song to prove I can sing and then give you a song title by Thursday morning before school?" I asked eagerly hoping she would accept my proposal.

"Alright, just make sure you do Miss Berlitz, no later," Ms. Rogers replied while writing on her clipboard.

I sighed in relief, that was close. I then decided on a song and began to sing the refrain: (**Coming for You by Jojo)**

_I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no_

_I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you_

_No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move_

_You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you_

After I finished singing, I saw Ms. Rogers smile as she nodded in approval and wrote something on her clipboard.

"Good job Miss Berlitz, you may find out if you made it or not by looking at the results that shall be posted on the main bulletin board during lunch tomorrow," Ms. Rogers said as she lifted her head from her clipboard and headed out of the auditorium.

I quickly gathered my stuff and started walking home, while walking I thought about the events that happened in the court yard doing open period again for the millionth time that day and it was starting to annoy me. I started singing in my head to the same song from yesterday:

_Don't run away, it's never too late_

_There's always a way to remedy_

_Cure the pain, mend the breaks_

_I can be all you need_

_I'm not the enemy_

I found myself back home after singing in my head. After telling mom I was home, I went upstairs to my room and found a text from May.

**To: Dawn**

**From: May**

**Sent: 3:28 PM**

**Hey Dawn! How did the audition go?**

**To: May**

**From: Dawn**

**Sent: 3:33 PM**

**The audition went fine, I sang the refrain of a song since I didn't have 1 picked out, have 2 tell the teacher what I'm singing by Thursday morning.**

**To: Dawn**

**From: May**

**Sent: 3:35 PM**

**2 bad u still don't have a song yet, you'll find one, oh g2g, have to clean my room before my mom grounds me again, cya tomorrow ****J**

I laughed as I read the last text, typical May.

Having finished my conversation with May, I turned my mind to homework and picking a song. My mind had other ideas and went back to replying the early events with Paul. "Argh! Why can't I focus on anything" I thought in frustration. After battling my mind for hours while trying to get homework done, I finally found myself tired and got ready for bed.

"Tomorrow will be better, no need to worry," I thought as I asleep.

* * *

**_Wednesday (2 days before talent show)_**

I woke up feeling much better than I did last night. I changed into a pink top with a navy belt on it, navy skinny jeans, pink keds, and put my hair in a messy bun. I made my way downstairs, had breakfast with mom, and then headed to school. I got there seeing more or less the same arrange that happened yesterday though Paul seemed back to normal which made me happy putting a smile on my face.

Misty saw I had a smile on my face, "Dawn, you okay?"

I looked at her and saw that she looked concerned, "too be honest Misty, I actually am," I replied honestly.

*RRRIIINNGGG*

With that being said, the bell rang and everyone left to go to homeroom.

For me, the day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch.

I made my way to the cafeteria and got food, then found my way to the table where everyone was at. I went deep in thought about what song I should sing and suddenly a hand was waving in front of my face.

"Dawn, you in there?" May questioned as she continued to wave her hand in front of my face.

I shook out of the phase, "sorry May, I'm still here, I still haven't chosen a song to sing yet and I have to have one by tomorrow so my mind isn't really focused today."

Leaf shook her head with a concerned look, "you've really been out of it these past few days, I wonder if we should pick a song for you."

I shook my head, "no need to worry Leaf, once I pick a song, I'll be fine," I said honestly.

I finished my food and suddenly remembered about the results for the auditions.

"Oh yeah," I said out loud, "the results are posted on the bulletin board as to who is in the talent show."

Leaf put her book her book away and started standing up, "I'll come with, I need to return this book to the library."

Misty and May also decided to tag along being curious as to seeing if I made it or not. We said bye to the guys and left the cafeteria.

After having made a quick stop by the library, we reached the bulletin board.

May quickly walked over and starting searching the list with her finger for my name, "Dawn you made it on the list!" she said excitedly once she found my name.

The rest of us came over, after finding my name on the list, the girls congratulated me on getting in, the worried look must have returned to my face as we headed to our lockers because Misty stopped and looked at me.

"You'll find the right song Dawn, you're probably over thinking it, it'll come to you just like that when the time is right," she said as she snapped her fingers.

I smiled, "you're probably right, no need to worry," I told her.

*RRRIIIINNNNGGG*

"We better get to class, see ya later," I said while walking off to Chem.

Before I knew it, the day was over and I started walking home. Just like Monday, I heard the faint sound of a guitar coming from the park. I had a hunch it was Paul and followed the sound; my hunch was right because Paul had his guitar while sitting on the same bench as Monday. I made my way over but as soon as Paul saw me, he started putting away his guitar and was about to leave.

Is Paul trying to avoid me I questioned to myself as I hurried over to him.

"Paul, where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business troublesome," Paul responded gruffly.

"But Paul…," I started saying.

"Just leave me alone!" Paul said loudly as he left.

I was about ready to cry, why did he always shut me out; I just wanted to ask if he was better than yesterday, is it too much to actually care for someone you love.

I decided to head home and I found myself singing in my head:

_You make it impossible to get to your heart_

_As soon as I'm close is when you close the door_

_You're pushing me far away and making it hard_

_I know what you're going through, been hurt before_

_So let down your guard, I'll show you love_

_But you're still running like a rebel without a cause_

THAT'S IT; I finally found the right song I shouted to myself as I reached home. I immediately ran upstairs to my room and started practicing. After what seemed like hours of practice, I finally stopped when my phone buzzed from a text message.

**To: Dawn**

**From: Misty**

**Sent: 10:34 PM**

**Hey Dawn, did u find a song 4 the talent show?**

**To: Misty**

**From: Dawn**

**Sent: 10:35 PM**

**YES! I finally did, I've been practicing for hours, can u and the girls meet me at school early tomorrow, I have a favor I need to ask of u guys.**

**To: Dawn**

**From: Misty**

**Sent: 10:37 PM**

**Sure, I'll text the girls, cya tomorrow, night.**

After finishing my conversation with Misty, I got ready for bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Thursday (day before talent show)_**

I woke up early and quickly changed into a black sleeveless top with a light pink cardigan, navy blue capris, silver flats with bows on the front, and decided to leave my hair down. I quickly went downstairs, greeted mom, grabbed a muffin, and headed out the door to make it to school early. This time I was the first one at the school steps so I sat down and started eating my muffin. As I was eating, I realized something, crap; I don't have a dress for the show tomorrow.

As I was thinking, the girls started walking up to the school steps.

"Hey Dawn, why'd ya want to meet us early?" May asked as she sat down snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I finally found the right song to sing for the talent show," I said happily, I decided to sing Rebel by Nikki Flores."

"Why that song?" Leaf questioned as she sat down next to me.

"I felt it talked about my relationship with Paul perfectly these past few days, which leads up to my favor, can you girls sing the back-up vocals in the song?" I asked.

"Why us, we can't sing that well," Misty spluttered.

"Please, you guys said you would support me, please," I begged while pouting.

Misty finally gave it, she hated it when people pouted. "Fine, by the way, what was with the weird look on your face earlier, it looked like you forgot something," Misty questioned.

"I forgot that I need to find a dress for the show tomorrow, but we can all look after school since you guys are singing back up for me," I said happily.

*RRRRIIINNNGGG*

"Crap, I have to tell what song I'm singing to Ms. Rogers; I'll meet you guys later!" I shouted while running to find Ms. Rogers.

I finally found Ms. Rogers in her office and quickly gave her the name of the song and left for homeroom. The remainder of the day went by quickly for me due to the excitement of going shopping after school, though I was curious as to why I didn't see Paul anywhere today, I guessed that he was still avoiding because of what happened on Tuesday.

*RRRRIIINNNNGGG*

"Come on Dawn, we need to start looking for dresses," May shouted snapping me out of my thoughts.

The girls and I stopped by our lockers and then left school making our way to Dress Emporium to start looking at dresses. We finally decided on our dresses along with shoes and made our way back to my house to practice. We practiced for a few hours and then became exhausted.

"I think we finally got the song nailed down," Leaf said while sitting down on my bed.

May nodded in agreement, "I think your right," she checked her watch, "I better get home because my parents will ground me if I miss curfew again this week," May said.

I smirked, "why were you late, Drew," I teased.

May started turning red, "yes," she said quietly.

Everyone laughed, "May's right though, we should head home, we have homework we have to finish up," Leaf stated as she started to stand up.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow guys," I called out the door as the girls headed home.

"See ya tomorrow Dawn!" they yelled.

I headed back upstairs, got ready for bed thinking about how tomorrow would be and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Friday (day of talent show)_**

I woke up the next morning feeling nervous and excited for the talent show tonight. I changed into a black and light pink striped sleeveless shirt with a silver cardigan, navy skinny jeans, silver flats with bows on the front, and my hair in a ponytail. I went downstairs to find that mom had made pancakes for breakfast.

"What's with the pancakes mom?" I asked curiously.

"You need a good breakfast to start today since it is the day of the talent show," mom said cheerfully with a smile.

I smiled, "I suppose you can't go wrong with pancakes to make your day better," I said as she laughed.

After finishing my pancakes, I said bye to mom and left for school. When I got to the steps, I saw the whole gang there except for Leaf and Gary. I laughed to myself as I came up with a funny name for the couple.

"Where's the Leafy Oak?" I asked when I reached the steps.

Misty looked confused, "the what?" misty asked.

"The Leafy Oak, as in Leaf and Gary," I answered.

It took a minute for everyone to recognize the play on words and then everyone started laughing even Paul smirked a bit. Then Leaf and Gary finally showed up with puzzled looks on their faces as they saw us laughing excluding Paul.

"What is so funny you guys?" Leaf asked.

I finally calmed down from laughing, "I asked where you guys were and referred to you two as the Leafy Oak."

With that being said, Leaf and Gary glared at me but I ignored them, it was just too funny not to call them that.

*RRRIIIINNNNGGG*

"Well we better head to home room," I said. After stopping by our lockers, we made our way to home room.

To me, the day seemed to drag by slowly and it made school seem like forever, then the bell rang ending the last period. The girls and I headed to my house to prep up for the talent show. May, Leaf, and Misty changed into their dresses that were white, flowy, and went an inch below the knee with different necklines, silver flats, and their hair down. May's was a v neck halter top, Leaf had an asymmetric top, and Misty's had a sweetheart top with a strap.

My dress was a deep periwinkle with a semi sweet neckline; the bust was made of periwinkle sequins with a band of made of silver rhinestones under the bust, and a flowy skirt that went an inch below the knee. I wore sequin silver flats and a silver necklace of a moon and a star in the middle. My hair was curled and then put in a loose bun on the back of my neck with a few curled strands framing my face.

"You look so pretty!" May squealed as I finished with my hair.

I turned to face her and the girls, "thanks May, you girls don't look so bad yourselves," I complimented in return while smiling.

By the time we were done, it was 5:45 PM.

"Dawn, you and the girls done getting ready yet, the talent show starts in 15 minutes!" mom hollered upstairs.

"We're coming mom!" I shouted back as the girls and I descended downstairs.

The five of us made our way back to the school. When we got there, the girls and I went back stage while mom went to find a seat. The talent show started and was going really well, there were many interesting acts ranging from singing/rapping songs to dancing or acting out funny songs or scenes from movies. The second to last act was doing a dance tap dance routine and I was beginning to have doubts about doing this whole thing.

"I don't know if I can do this," I whined nervously.

"You'll do great Dawn, just get into the song, sing your heart out, and you'll do fine," Misty said reassuringly with a smile.

I nodded while smiling back, "you're right Misty, no need to worry," I said.

With that said, the act had finished their dance and Ms. Rogers was introducing me as the last act.

"Thank you Marie for that dance routine, our last act for the show tonight is Dawn Berlitz who will be singing Rebel by Nikki Flores," Ms. Rogers said as she gestured her hand to me and the girls as we walked on stage.

I looked out into the audience and saw many familiar faces from school, mom, and the guys including Paul. The music started to play softly; I forgot about the crowd and got into the music. (It makes sense if you listen to the song as you read.)

**"Rebel by Nikki Flores"**

**Dawn:** Oooooooo ooohh, hhhmmmm yyyyyeeeeaaaa

Little rush then you run

Tell me you want me but

Too busy acting tough

Just a touch and you're gone

Swear that you need me here

But you give in to fear

**May, Misty, and Leaf:** Don't run away, it's never too late

**Dawn:** There's always a way to remedy

**Dawn (May, Misty, and Leaf sing softly in background):** Cure the pain, mend the breaks

**Dawn:** I can be all you need

I'm not the enemy

**Dawn (May, Misty, and Leaf sing softly in background): **You make it impossible to get to your heart

As soon as I'm close is when you close the door

You're pushing me far away and making it hard

I know what you're going through, been hurt before

So let down your guard, I'll show you love

But you're still running like a rebel without a cause

You make it impossible to get to your heart

You're still running like a rebel without a cause

**Dawn:** It's so easy to go

Shut down and numb the hurt

Wish you could fight the urge

But it's hard that you know

Just let me take your hand

Show you I understand

**May, Misty, and Leaf:** Don't run away, it's never too late

**Dawn:** Cuz I can be all you need

I'm not the enemy

**Dawn (May, Misty, and Leaf sing softly in background):** You make it impossible to get to your heart

As soon as I'm close is when you close the door

You're pushing me far away and making it hard

I know what you're going through, been hurt before

So let down your guard, I'll show you love

But you're still running like a rebel without a cause

You make it impossible to get to your heart

You're still running like a rebel without a cause

You're still running like a rebel without a cause

You see it coming then you turn around and then you're gone

I try to slow you down and show you it's safe to love

But still you're running like a rebel without a cause

**Dawn:** Can't keep running away from

Running away from it all

Like a rebel without a cause

**Dawn (May, Misty, and Leaf sing softly in background):** Can't keep running away from

Running away from it all

Like a rebel without a cause

**Dawn:** ooooo ooohhhh

ImpossImpossible

**May, Misty, and Leaf:** You make it impossible to get to your heart

As soon as I'm close is when you close the door (**Dawn: **you close the door)

**May, Misty, and Leaf:** You're pushing me far away and making it hard (**Dawn:** making it hard)

**May, Misty, and Leaf:** I know what you're going through, been hurt before

So let down your guard, (**Dawn:** Let down your guard) I'll show you love

But you're still running like a rebel without a cause (**Dawn:** oooo ooohhh yyyeeaa)

**May, Misty, Leaf:** You make it impossible to get to your heart (**Dawn:** You make it impossible)

**May, Misty, and Leaf:** you're still running like a rebel without a cause (**Dawn:** a rebel without a)

**Dawn (May, Misty, and Leaf sing softly in background):** you're still running like a rebel without a cause

You see it coming then you turn around and then you're gone

**May, Misty, and Leaf:** I try to slow you down and show you it's safe to love (**Dawn:** ooooooo)

But still you're running like a rebel without a cause

**Dawn:** ooohhhhh

The song finally ended after I sang the last note and all was quiet, then suddenly everyone started standing and clapping and then Ms. Rogers got up on stage.

"Again, that was Dawn Berlitz singing Rebel by Nikki Flores," Ms. Rogers gestured as the girls and I smiled while heading back stage. "The talent show is now down, in a few minutes we will announce the winner so if everyone could stay in their seats until the winner is decided, it will help us out, thank you," Ms. Rogers said as she went down to the judges panel.

"Dawn, that was awesome, you did a really good job singing, I told you could do it," Misty said with a smile.

I smiled back, "you girls did awesome as well" I complimented back.

As we chattered amongst ourselves, Ms. Rogers made it back on stage and everyone quieted down.

"The winner of this year's talent show is," Ms. Rogers began, "is Dawn Berlitz who sang Rebel by Nikki Flores, congratulations!"

I stood in shock, I won, I couldn't believe I won. Then I snapped out of my shock with May shouting to me excitedly, "Dawn, you won, get out on stage!"

I started walking to the stage, "you're coming too you guys," I said to the girls as they followed me onstage to Ms. Rogers.

"Here is a certificate for winning the talent show and your name will be engraved on the talent show trophy that will be in the school trophy cabinet, again congratulations," Ms. Rogers said as she handed me the certificate and began to clap with audience.

"Thank you all for coming and have a wonderful weekend," Ms. Rogers said before she got off the stage.

The girls and I made our way back stage and headed into the main hallway to find mom and the guys waiting there.

"Dawn you did a beautiful job along with you girls," Johanna said to me and the girls while giving me a hug.

"Thanks mom," I said as I handed her my certificate, "I'll meet you at home later."

"Okay Dawn, I'll see you at home," mom said before she left. I turned my attention back to my friends.

"You did an awesome job," Ash said with a grin.

"You were good," Gary said honestly with a smile.

"Not bad," Drew said with a smirk.

May looked at Drew with a ticked off look, "what are we, chopped liver," May said annoyed.

"It was Dawn who did most of the singing airhead," Drew said with a smirk as he flipped his hair fringe, but then he pulled out a rose and handed it to May, "but I suppose you did a good job too."

May took the rose and blushed slightly.

"We'll see ya later Dawn," the girls said as they left with their respective boyfriends leaving me and Paul in the hallway.

As soon as they were out of sight, Paul grabbed my hand and started dragging me to follow him.

I was surprised and confused, "Paul, where are we going?" I asked.

Paul turned to look at me, "you'll see," he said as we continued walking.

I soon found myself in the park that was between my house and school; we made our way to the bench where we were two days before.

"Did you sing that song because of me?" Paul asked as we sat down.

I suppose it was time to be honest with him so I took a deep breath and began talking.

"Yes, I felt it was the best thing to sing to describe how I feel about how we act," I said with a blush while staring at my hands in my lap before continuing. "I've like you for a while now and it seems that whenever I try to get close to you, you shut me out and you up and leave. I know that you're scared to love because of what happened in the past, I know how you feel, but you need to get over it and take a chance," I finished saying as I stared at the park with a smile on my face.

I then turned to face Paul, "were you avoiding me yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not one to show emotion much and I was started to lose grip on hiding my feelings for you, so that's why I left you suddenly whenever I talked to you or saw you" Paul said as he looked at the park.

"Oh," I said sadly as I turned my head back toward the park.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my cheek turning my head back to Paul's as he then kissed me softly and I kissed back.

"I like you too Dawn," Paul said with a small smile as we broke apart.

I smiled softly back and kissed him; we turned our heads after a bright flash and heard some rustling in the bushes to the corner of us with people whispering.

"May, you were supposed to turn the flash off!" Misty whispered/hissed.

"I'm sorry I thought it was off," May said sheepishly.

"Typically airhead," as Drew insulted his girlfriend's clumsiness quietly with May scowling at him.

I shook my head sadly, some things never change.

"You know we can hear you guys," I said as I rolled my eyes. Paul and I held hands as we stood up and walked toward the bushes.

Everyone in hiding stood up and walked out of the bushes while pushing stray leaves off themselves.

"You guys were _very_ subtle," I said sarcastically.

"Our plan would have been foolproof if May had checked to make sure the flash was off," Leaf said annoyed.

"I said I was sorry," May complained.

I looked at the girls with a serious face, "you know you're gonna delete that picture," I said.

"Never!" the girls screamed as May handed the camera to Misty and girls broke into a run.

"You're gonna give me that camera or you're gonna regret it!" I screamed as I started chasing after the girls.

* * *

(No one's POV)

The boys just stood there shaking their heads at the ground while smiling softly.

"Our girlfriends are so weird," Gary said as he brought his head back up watching his girlfriend runaway from Dawn.

"Yea, but we'll live, wouldn't want them any other," Drew said as they nodded in agreement with a smile.

* * *

**Ari: (pokes fingers together nervously) I hope everyone liked the story.**

**Misty: I thought you did a good job for being a first time writer.**

**May: I'm in agreement with Misty.**

**Dawn: Same**

**Leaf: Ditto**

**Drew: I still stand by my early statement (other guys nod in agreement)**

**Girls: YOU'RE NOT HELPING! *chases them out of room***

**Ari: *sweatdrops* okay then, I hope this story turned okay, thanks for reading, leave a review if you wish, please!**


End file.
